1. Field
Embodiments relate to an induction heating cooker, and to driving method of such an induction heating cooker.
2. Background
Induction heating cookers are electric cooking devices that apply a high-frequency current to working coils or heating coils so as to generate lines of induction and to heat a cooking container by means of an eddy current generated by the lines of induction. More specifically, in response to a current applied to a heating coil of an induction heating cooker, a cooking container, which is made of a magnetic material, generates heat by means of induction heating and is then heated so as to perform a cooking function.
An inverter switches a voltage applied to the heating coil so that a high-frequency current may flow into the heating coil. The inverter may generate a high-frequency magnetic field in the heating coil by driving a switching device, which includes an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), so as to flow a high-frequency current into the heating coil. In a case in which two heating coils are provided in an induction heating cooker, two inverters drive the two heating coils at the same time. If only one inverter is provided even though there are two heating coils in the induction heating cooker, separate switches may be provided for the two heating coils so that the two heating coils may be selectively driven.